jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanessa Barone
Vanessa Barone is an experienced relic hunter, mercenary and thief who came into conflict with Jackie Chan in the search for ancient treasure on at least more than two occasions. Personality Vanessa is a bold, pompous and aggressive person. She appears rather proud of her notoriety, humorously remarking at Jackie unexpectedly referring to her as a "nice lady". She also commented on how Jackie was taking priceless artifacts out of what she describes as the "greedy little hands" of herself and several other villains. History Jackie first encountered Vanessa when they both intercepted an ancient temple in search of the Eye of Aurora; an artifact that can teleport the user to any location via saying "Return to (name of place)". Jackie desired to store the necklace in a museum, but Vanessa wanted to use it to steal all the treasures of the world. Vanessa managed to get it by feigning injury which prompted Jackie to aid her, only for her to kick him down and take the necklace before teleporting to Venice. Jackie followed her to Venice where she was found riding a gondola. Jackie took the Eye of Aurora from her and used it to travel to Uncle's shop; however, he left his jacket behind with his wallet which Vanessa used to track him down. Vanessa came to Uncle's shop where she discovered Jackie's location after overhearing Tohru say it, despite Uncle's efforts to keep him hidden. , Haggis, Peter Bailey and The Monk]] Vanessa found Jackie in Summit Hill tied up during a lesson with the Buttercup scouts. Jade then arrived after teleporting to and from Siberia with the necklace. After a brief scuffle, both Vanessa and Jackie ended up traveling to Peru, Mount Everest, the Sahara desert and then Summit Hill again where the necklace was broken into 2 parts. Jackie then devised a plan to trick Vanessa by offering to let her have his half of the necklace as well as telling her about the location of another treasure. Vanessa suspected that Jackie was planning on sending her to Desolación Island to have her arrested, and Jackie fooled her into saying "Return to Desolación Island" and he touched her half of the necklace with his for a brief moment, sending her to the island with the Buttercaps latching onto her and leaving Jackie behind. On the island, the scouts then managed dispatch and tie down Vanessa by the time Jackie arrived. Vanessa encountered Jackie once again when she teamed up with 4 other enemies to get the Silver Iguana of Awramba. Vanessa and the other four chased after him, only for Jackie to get rescued by Jade in a hang-glider. Powers and Abilities Vanessa is a woman of many talents, though her preferred occupation is unclear and has been called a number of things like treasure hunter, mercenary or thief. It can be inferred that she is highly skilled in all of these areas due to her memories of them. Vanessa is a capable hand-to-hand fighter, but is especially proficient with the use of a bullwhip. Appearances Season 2 *''Scouts Honor'' Season 5 * Antler Action Quotes * "If you're lying, you're going to need a lot more bandages." Scouts Honor * "Brilliant, you must have been a real A+ student, Chan." Scouts Honor * "Remember us Chan? You snatched the Nepilla Opal, the Sword of Badang, and NOW the Silver Iguana of Awramba right out of our greedy little hands." Antler Action Trivia * Vanessa Baron is probably modeled after Lara Croft, as both of them are female treasure-hunting bad-asses who speak with an English accent. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:British Characters Category:Villains